


5, 10,15, 20 ready or not..

by Sabrina_Phynn



Series: 5, 10, 15, 20... ready or not! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/pseuds/Sabrina_Phynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt requesting to see the sibling relationships develop over the years for the Holmes, Watson, Lestrade  and Moriarty families...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5, 10,15, 20 ready or not..

**Part One: Fives**

**Fives and sevens: John and Harry Watson**

"Hey, that's mine!"  
" But Harry... you don't sew. You said i could since you weren't gonna use it ... "  
" I said it is _mine_ Johnny! And what the he-"  
"Careful there, Harriet. Mum's only in the kitchen, you wouldn't like your mouth washed out with soap again, would you?"  
Harry's glare threatened to set the wall ablaze as she tried to rein in her fury at her obnoxiously calm younger brother. The git was right, as usual.   
" ...what would you _want_ with it, anyway,  kiddo?"

John blushed and held up his tattered Ellie, showing Harry the large tear at the neck seam, and muttered something about fixing the boo-boo.  
  
 **5 and 12 ; Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes**  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you have to go, My ? And why do you have to LIVE there? Couldn't you go...somewhere closer to here?"  
  
Mycroft sighed, ruffling Sherlock's curls. He had guessed Sherlock would not take the news of his going away easily. There was no getting out of it this year, not now that Sherlock was speaking in full sentences as well as to people other than he and Mummy. There were connections at the school to be made, and people willing to teach Mycroft A-level courses, and the quicker he got through those, the better.  
"Hush. Tis really for the best, pétit frérè. The schools around here just..they just don't have... what I need to learn as much as I can."  
  
Sherlock scuffed his feet in the dirt, frowning and pouting, stubbornly refusing to meet Mycroft's eyes, and muttering curses in French.  
  
"Look, I am sure you can come up and visit me. You know how Mummy loves shopping in London. Besides, who else will watch over the hives for me while I'm gone?".  
 Ah, finally; he'd hit upon just the right incentive.  Sherlock at last smiled and leaned up against him trustingly, all eyes.  
"Really?!"  
Mycroft chuckled, noting how much his little brother now resembled a tiny owlet.   
"Really really."

 **5 and 10: Jimmy and Lizzy Moriarty**  
"Jimmy? JIMMY! get back o'er here, daft git! We gotta get out of here, now! Da's been drinkin with those crazy blokes talkin 'boutthe Troubles again, and you know Ma won't be happy.. if we stay here, she'll know and then you _know_ what'll happen. What yer waiting fer? "  
Lizzy urgently grabbed for her little brother's hand, trying to drag him out of the pub. It was twice as difficult now that he was too big to carry.  
"But Lizzy, I wanna see the fireworks. They said there were gonna be fireworks. I don' t care what Ma does to me, I wanna see it!! It'd be worth the bruises..."  
"You fool!" she hissed, pulling him along by his ear-none too gently- to get him out to the sidewalk. "It's not... not real fireworks!"  
She softened just slightly, taking up his hand again and added, "C'mon. If we hurry, maybe I kin get us an ice cream ta split... "  
  
 **5 and 5/Double trouble: Greg and Nick Lestrade**

"Ma! Greg 's on my side of the room again!"  
"Yeah, cause Nick took my blanket, AGAIN!"  
"Honestly, boys! It is ten at night. You should both be fast asleep. Do. Not. Make. Me. Go. Up. There. AGAIN. "  
No matter how much they squabbled, Grace Lestrade by morning would always find them in same position, curled together in the same bed. She sighed after three months of trying to separate them and just supposed it was just going to be one of those twin things that she might never quite understand.

**to be continued...**

_ Posted via [LiveJournal.app](http://community.livejournal.com/cosysoftware_en/). _


End file.
